


Too many cooks...

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Messy kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Adrian tries to cook dinner.





	Too many cooks...

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr. A story in which, Adrian can't cook and Deran comes home to a messy kitchen, but an adorable Adrian.

Deran came home and there was a funny smell in the house. It almost smelled like something was burning. “Adrian?”, he called.

“Shit”, came a reply. Then a loud crash.

Deran walked into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him had him laughing out loud. It looked like a bomb went off. Flour was all over the countertops. Breadcrumbs were spilling out of their container. The eggs were out, as was the lettuce. And there was something mysterious and red looking bubbling away on the stove.

“Adrian?”, he prompted again, one eyebrow raised.

“Hi”, Adrian said as he turned around. He had a smear of flour on one cheek. Adorable. He looked sheepish.

“What ya doing?”, Deran asked, while holding in a chuckle.

Adrian sighed, loud. He ran his fingers through his hair, forgetting they were covered in breadcrumbs. That were now in his hair. He looked down at his hands, shook his head, and slammed them down on the countertop. A puff of flour lifted. Deran couldn’t help it, he laughed again.

“I was trying to make chicken parm”, Adrian said exasperated.

“I can see that”, Deran mused, “Why?”.

“It’s your favorite”, Adrian answered.

Deran’s eyes softened, and he walked towards Adrian. “Thank you”, he whispered. “But you’re doing it all wrong”, he laughed, as he kissed Adrian lightly.

“I got that”, Adrian deadpanned, “And how would you do it, oh Master Chef”.

“Well first, you don’t need to make the sauce, I have tubs frozen in the freezer that you could’ve just defrosted”, Deran explained, “And after it’s defrosted, then you start the chicken. You don’t need  _ all _ the flour and breadcrumbs, and you don’t need all the eggs either”.

“The lid fell off when I tipped it”, Adrian grumbled.

Deran laughed, “Use a measuring cup next time”.

Deran’s eyes were twinkling, “And you don’t need to start a salad until everything else is done”, he finished.

Adrian sighed again, “Sorry”.

Deran smiled, “I’ll show you, this weekend. But first, let’s clean this mess up. I’ll order pizza”. He went to grab his phone.

Adrian still hadn’t moved. Deran stopped and put his phone down, “What?”, he asked.

Adrian had a playful smirk on his face, one that usually led to less clothes and no talking. But Deran was utterly unprepared for what he did next. “We could clean up, or..”, Adrian said, as he blew a handful of flour in Deran’s face.

Deran sputtered, then laughed, and lunged for Adrian. He grabbed more flour and threw it at Adrian. They were both belly laughing now, holding each other close. It went from playful to heated in a matter of seconds. Clothes came off, dirty hands were everywhere, and they were sticky from more than just the food.

Cleaning could wait.

Adrian’s still not allowed in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
